


Sweet Misfortune

by Fuzztacular



Series: The Sweet Things in Life [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mutant Reader, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzztacular/pseuds/Fuzztacular
Summary: An enemy from your past has finally caught up with you. Can you and Donnie escape?





	Sweet Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> The bolded text are lyrics to the song Action Movie from the album Beautiful Monster by Sky-Pony.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMHqHs5VAfA&list=PLZKOvQHRXb7tsn8QbTPdsvrti_7YTDVjV&index=6

       ‘You have to keep going,’ you implored yourself trying to ignore the lactic acid burning inside your legs, the painful, violent pounding of your heart, and parched throat made worse by every labored breath you struggled to pull into your body.  Your brain tried to recall the long distance you’d run, but you knew it would do you no good to mentally reinforce your exhaustion.  Instead you swiveled your ears to monitor your surroundings again, keeping your eyes focused on your intended path through the dark of the very early morning.   There was no audible sign of your pursuers so you turned your attention to the mutant by your side.  Donatello seemed to be holding his own, sure his heart was beating at an accelerated rate and his breathing was just as heavy as yours, but his pace didn’t suffer.  The mutagen and more importantly, the amount of training you both had underwent, were the only factors making your prolonged flight possible.  However, your mutation was also the cause of most of your problems.  The pads on your hands and feet, you refused to call them paws, were dripping with sweat; your thick fur didn’t help.  Huffing a bit louder on an exhale to capture your companion’s attention, you pointed out an abandoned building a few rooftops ahead of you.  He nodded and you used the last of your energy reserves to propel you a bit faster to the agreed upon destination.

**They’ve been chasing us so long, through every move we’ve made.**

**We’ve been trying to stay strong as hope’s begun to fade.**

**And when you tell me that you feel we’re out of luck, you may be right.**

**They’ve been chasing us so long we may not make it through tonight.**

       Making your way down a fire escape and through a broken window, you waited for the turtle before heading farther into the building.  You chose a room a few floors down from your entrance, ensuring that both of you were aware of the many exits and vulnerabilities your selection afforded you.  Finally able to act on your fatigue, you both collapsed in panting heaps on the filthy tile covered floor.  You immediately went to work brainstorming possibilities for your next several moves.  The chase had started in the early evening, by your calculation you had been on the move for close to six hours now.  Every time the two of you had stopped to strategize or catch your breath they were onto you again.  You knew going back to the lair to hide was out of the question.  They had followed you this long; they would continue to follow you there too. 

       Don’s mind must have been on a similar path, “We can’t go back,” he stated as you both slowly situated yourselves into seated positions.

       “Yeah, I’m sorry,” you mumbled regretfully.

       “No, it should be me apologizing.  I promised that we’d keep you safe from them, but we led you right into their trap.”

       “And I told you to stop making promises you can’t keep,” you paused sighing.  “Look, we don’t have time to start arguing about this again, we have to figure out what we’re doing; I’m stumped though.  We can’t keep running, and they’re too well armed and armored up to fight, any suggestions?”  He began recapping the preceding events looking for any clues as to a possible plan of action.  You knew his rambling was more for him than you and your mind turned to your enemies. 

       The American citizens who knew of them, especially the people of New York City, viewed the Earth Protection Force as an agency formed from heroism and bathed in nobility.  They were the saviors that were looked to when the police force and every branch of the military failed.   You were one of the few who knew of their dark shadowy enterprises first hand though.  True guardians didn’t abduct their country’s citizens and perform unsolicited and often horrifying experiments on them in the name of furthering national security.  You had been selected for ‘weaponized mutation’ meaning you were mutated and subsequently tormented into becoming a killer; they had planned on eventually molding you into a top tier assassin, had you not escaped first.  You lived on your own in a forest somewhere in the northeast for years before meeting the mutant turtles and returning to the city with them.  You knew it would lead to some sort of disaster when you agreed to the living arrangement, but the solitude was just as likely to kill you as the EPF finding you.  At least if you were recaptured, they would try not to let you die; no, you were a tax payer funded, multi-million dollar asset, they couldn’t afford that.

       The Force had spotted the five of you fighting a large number of purple dragons while on patrol one night.  You had caught the familiar scent of your primary handler from way back when, and made sure to warn the others after the skirmish.  Their containment team waited almost a month before springing the snare, just long enough for you to start feeling comfortable again.  The turtles and you, their furry counterpart, were out on yet another patrol and had been about to respond to a cry of distress, when the baying of a hound had pulled your attention towards the wafting scent of high grade government issued ballistics.  You were immediately on alert and warned the others an instant before the ambush.  Leonardo quickly shouted orders before pandemonium ensued.  As per his wishes, Raphael and Michelangelo rushed to his side to run distraction while Donatello was your accomplice in escaping.

**They’ve been just a step away no matter where we’ve run.**

**There’s nowhere safe to stay; I think we’re almost done.**

**So if you tell me that you feel we did it wrong, you may be right.**

       It wasn’t often that the genius ran out of ideas, but given the long day, your continuous flight, and string of bad luck, you weren’t surprised that it happened now.  He was kicking himself for failing his own expectations and you were blaming yourself for letting your guard down.  “Well, I guess we just have to hope we lost them for the moment and take some time to rest.  The sun will be up in less than an hour anyway, they’ll assume we won’t make a move during the day and risk being seen, hopefully that will slow them down.”  Your speech faltered, unsure if you should voice your new train of thought, “You know they’re only after me, right?  You could probably get out, head down the closest sewer hole, and.”

       “Stop it!”  He angrily interrupted.  “You’re always trying to push us away! I’m not going to just abandon you!  We’ll come up with a better plan after some sleep.”

       You sighed again in frustration, “I know what my fate is if they catch me.  We don’t know what they would do with you.  If you’re lucky they might let you go, they’ve had dealings with you guys in the past and know you aren’t a threat to the populace.”  Continuing with a shaky plea, “But they might see the potential you hold for enacting their horrible agenda.  You may be used to lure your brothers into their grasp and you could all be brainwashed or they could use your family’s safety to blackmail you into doing who-knows-what.  They, at the very least, threatened me with all of those things; they’d do it again in a heartbeat not to mention any other trick they might come up with to gain your cooperation.  We can’t take that chance and I couldn’t live with those consequences.” 

**They’ve been chasing us so long and if they catch us here tonight,**

**Just promise me you won’t believe the things they tell you.**

**The lies they speak are perfectly designed to bring you down.**

**Just promise me you won’t give in whatever happens.**

**It may be too late now for me but you can turn this thing around.**

       His gaze softened and he pulled you into a tight embrace.  You feigned ignorance towards the desperation in his touch and the fear that crept back into his scent.  “I can’t leave you here knowing I could still be of some assistance,” he insisted before pulling away from you and looking into your eyes.  “How about we agree not to get caught?”

       You growled quietly, scowling at him.  “What did I tell you about these types of promises?  If you feel you need to stay then at least text your brothers our location, situation, and plan before you go to sleep.  I’ll take first watch.”  He agreed, letting loose a wide yawn, and pulling out his phone as you made your way out the nearest window, probably the only one still intact in the building, and onto the attached fire escape.  Settling into a shaded corner, you assumed a ready yet comfortable position, switched back to high alert, and waited.  Unfortunately, you were just as drained as Donnie and fell asleep minutes after his soft snores started. 

       You jerked awake; the groaning and lurching of your metal platform must have been what woke you.  Quickly noting the length of the shadows around, you had slept for close to four hours; you knew that mistake would cost you.  The EPF agents were too close for comfort, just starting to climb down the stairs towards you, only a couple floors away, while a handful more had taken position several flights below, blocking your descent since jumping from this height was asking for injury.  They also had a lot of big guns, most of them pointed in your direction, with enough ammo to take on an army, so you knew you didn’t have time to go back through the window, especially since you had closed it behind you.  Realizing that more of them could be coming up the stairwell inside the building, you let out a wordless bellow of warning disguised as an act of defiance allowing your terror and hatred to fill the sound.  As you crouched into a battle stance, you hoped your co-conspirator’s ninja instincts would kick in and get him to safety upon hearing your cry.  You were prepared to clamber up and meet your enemies in close quarter battle rendering their weapons useless, until the sound of a small click pulled your focus to the set of stairs attached to an adjacent window.  Everything seemed to go into slow-motion as you saw a single marksman with his weapon trained on you, the muzzle flash, and a sharp sting impacting your shoulder.  Your eyes narrowed in hostility as you looked from the figure to your wound.  ‘Guess they learned,’ was your final thought as the sight of the tranquilizing dart that had bit into your flesh grew dim and you succumbed to the darkness.

**They’ll never let me go but you can slip away.**

**If you’re quick they’ll never know how you made your great escape.**

**And when you tell me that you’re scared to take the chance, I know it’s true.**

**They’ve been chasing us so long and now there’s nothing else to do.**

       Donatello roused just in time to see you crumple.  Before he could react, the sounds of gruffly shouted orders came from alarmingly close to your location and he knew there was no time to stop them from getting to you.  Thinking quickly on his feet and ridding himself of all emotions he headed to the stairwell, hesitating at the doorway to listen for sounds of intruders.  He detected nothing and made a beeline for the ground floor, a new plan forming in his head; the EPF had you now and it was very likely that they had forgot all about him, perhaps, if he was careful, he could steal you back.  Once he was on the correct level he noticed the glum lighting indicative of barricaded windows, he spun around looking for a stronger light source leading to a window that was no longer boarded up.  He quickly found one and stealthily moved towards it, peeking out when he hit the destination.  It led to an alley on a different side of the building than you were on, good, he needed the seclusion.  Darting towards the mouth of the corridor, he spied outwards into the street holding his breath. 

       It looked like luck was finally on his side; there, just a couple yards away was parked a matching set of three large armored trucks.  The men guarding them had their attention turned to each other, happily chatting now that their mission was coming to a close.  Backing farther into the shadows of the alley, Donnie pulled out a small tracking device he remembered he happened to grab the previous night for the patrol.  Assuming they would stick you in the middle one, having the surrounding two vehicles act as protection, he dashed forward, quickly attached the bug inside the rear bumper, and silently raced back to the shadows.  Pulling out his phone and starting the tracking application, he double checked the link between the devices; everything appeared to be in working order.  Before he stashed the phone again, he updated his family on what had happened; finally taking your advice, he went down the manhole conveniently located in the alley.  He didn’t have to wait much longer before he heard the same harsh voice commanding the unit, a minute later and the marker on his app indicated that your ride was moving.

**Just promise me you won’t believe the things they tell you.**

**The lies they speak are perfectly designed to bring you down.**

**Just promise me you won’t give in whatever happens.**

**It may be too late now for me but you can turn this thing around.**

       Fortunately, the marked truck stopped on the other side of town.  Sure it was still a long way for him to run, but Donatello was filled with determination.  When the vehicle had been stopped for a good amount of time, he relayed what he hoped was your location to his brothers for back up and left the rest of the strategizing to the fearless leader; he had his fill for quite some time.  As his weary sibling returned to running, Leo went to the computer in his brother’s lab to research the area for their rescue mission.  The truck you were in was parked in a command post owned by the government.  He couldn’t find any information on what the base was used for, but he did find a bird’s eye view layout of the buildings and couldn’t help but notice the few manhole covers inside the thick concrete walls.  ‘Wow,’ he mused to himself, ‘what an oversight on their part.  At least we’ll have an easy way in.’

       After a master-plan was concocted, the three turtles in the lair piled into the Shellraiser and headed to the relay point which was an alley completely out of sight a few blocks from the barracks.  Upon arrival they descended through the nearest sewer entrance and met the fourth ninja beneath the site.  Finally reunited, they went over their plot.  Don had heard some choice information from his hiding spot in the sewer.  The EPF was fueling up, tending to their wounded, and resting for the night before they made the long trip back to their home base; all the while keeping you in a detention facility in the middle of the grounds.  To his amusement, he’d heard tell that you had woken in quite the righteous fury, abusing anyone and everyone who came near.  Having located you and knowing there were no immediate plans for leaving, they decided it was best to wait for nightfall before starting the assault.  The plan was similar to Leo’s from the beginning; he, Raph, and Mikey would attack the EPF agents near the front of the compound while Donnie would locate your cell, free you, and quietly slip back into the sewers, hopefully, everybody being none the wiser to your absence.  Once safely underground, he would group message his brothers and they would extract themselves from the fight with a few well-placed ninja smoke bombs before also sneaking back down.  From there they should be home free.

       Everything had been going great so far, just enough of the EPF were focused on the turtle trespassers to keep their fight safe enough, yet allow the purple clad ninja enough freedom to move around undetected.  He managed to find the building where you were being kept, and by a stroke of sheer luck he happened to wander by an opened barred window to hear your soft crying.   After he called your name in a low voice a few times; you finally poked your tear dampened face over the sill and hope sparked back into your eyes.  “Thank god!”  You whispered down to him, “If you plan on coming in here to get me free, I hope you have something to keep that damn dog busy.”  He froze; he completely forgot about the dog, the same bloodhound that had tracked you all over the city, he overlooked it. 

       The good fortune had dried up.  All at once, everything started to go downhill; the wind suddenly changed direction and blew Donatello’s scent right to the guard dog that immediately started howling and wailing in alarm, Leo’s voice could barely be heard above the din shouting about there being too many and ordering a retreat, but the gunshots reverberating through the air was what made your blood run cold.   

**They’ve been chasing us so long through every move we’ve made.**

**We’ve been trying to stay strong as hope’s begun to fade.**

**And though I know you may be scared to go alone,**

**It’s alright; you have to save yourself.**

**You can make it through tonight.**

       You hadn’t considered the fact that the Protection Force could decide to kill your mutant family.  It was too much of a shock for your system to even think about.  The sound of heavy, rapidly approaching footsteps drew you out of your panic.  “They’re coming, you have to go!”

       “But I.”

       “No, there’s no time!”  Another barrage of gunfire in the distance convinced him you were right.

       He reached his hand up to the bars as close as he could; knowing you would make up the difference with yours.  You felt him almost painfully clasp onto you in a depressing surrogate for a hug.  “I’m so sorry!”  He was on the verge of tears, as were you again.  “Don’t give up; we _will_ come for you, no matter where they take you!”

       You squeezed his hand back before releasing him.  “Go!”  The door to the corridor of your cell burst open as he took off.  They stopped outside of the bars seeing you were still secure before half of them ran back out to see what or who you were looking at.  You hadn’t had the heart to chide him for his impossible promises again.

       Watching as he ran, you knew looking back would be detrimental to his escape, but that didn’t stop you from wanting to see his face one last time.  Your previously unshed tears worked their way down your face as Donatello disappeared around a corner.  There were only 3 things you needed at this moment to live: oxygen, safety for your loved ones, and for you to be by their side.  You sighed, ‘Well, two out of three ain’t bad.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the premise of the story, then you'll be pleased to know that I'm working on a prequel. It will feature an OC but it's still being written as a xReader. Depending on how long it is I may break it up into chapters and post them individually, but I'll finish it before I even start considering that.
> 
> I tend to write very slowly though, so don't hold your breath.


End file.
